Seizures in partial epilepsy may have a circadian distribution, and in turn, epileptic seizures may perturb circadian regulation. Animal studies have shown that epileptic animals are altered from normal controls by the superimposition of ultradian rhythms of temperature upon dominant circadian rhythms. We compare serial measurements of body temperature in epileptic subjects to nonepileptic subjects referred for intensive EEG/video monitoring. We hope to show that epilepsy is associated with circadian dysfunction.